peelfandomcom-20200213-history
21 December 1988
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1988-12-21 ; Comments *The second part of the 1988 Festive Fifty, following best of the year session repeats. *A mistake in the previous night's programme means that JP has to play the number 41 that wasn't played then. *The occurrence of a tragedy in the news leads to a paucity of links in the first part of the show. *''JP (at beginning of show, following news bulletin featuring Lockerbie plane crash): "It seems almost obscene to follow a news bulletin like that with two hours of trivial nonsense..."'' Sessions *Wedding Present, #5 (Ukrainian Session #2) (repeat). Recorded 1988-03-15. Available on The Complete Peel Sessions (Castle). *Primitives, #3 (repeat). Recorded 1988-04-17. No known commercial release. *Benny Profane, #1 (repeat). Recorded 1988-05-22. No known commercial release. *Butthole Surfers, #2 (repeat). Recorded 1988-09-20. No known commercial release. *Siddeleys, #1 (repeat). Recorded 1988-09-13. Available on Slum Clearance (Clarendon). *Shalawambe, one and only session (repeat). Recorded 1988-08-23. No known commercial release. Tracklisting *Wedding Present: 'Minnooli Dnee' (Peel Session) *Primitives: 'Things Get In Your Way' (Peel Session) *Benny Profane: 'Everything' (Peel Session) *(JP reads travel unit message related to Lockerbie bombing) *Butthole Surfers: 'Blind Man' (Peel Session) *Siddeleys: 'Something Almost Brilliant Happened Last Night' (Peel Session) *Shalawambe: 'Mulemena' (Peel Session) *Primitives: 'Keep Me In Mind' (Peel Session) *'File e' begins *(trailer for Radio 1 Christmas concerts) *Wedding Present: 'Vasya Vasil'ok' (Peel Session) *Benny Profane: 'Quick Draw McGraw Meets Dead Eye Dick' (Peel Session) *Siddeleys: 'You Get What You Deserve' (Peel Session) *Butthole Surfers: 'EDG' (Peel Session) *(travel unit message again) *Shalawambe: 'Mulamu' (Peel Session) *'File e' cuts out *Wedding Present: 'Zamudav Didochok' (Peel Session) *Primitives: 'Way Behind Me' (Peel Session) *Benny Profane: 'Beam Me Up' (Peel Session) *Butthole Surfers: 'Neee Neee' (Peel Session) *(news) *Wedding Present: 'Verkhovyna' (Peel Session) 1988 Festive Fifty: Numbers 41-32 *'41': Loop, 'Collision (12 inch)' (Chapter 22) *'40': Fall, 'Guest Informant (LP-The Frenz Experiment)' (Beggars Banquet) *''(JP: 'Should have been higher, of course.')'' *'39': Pixies: 'River Euphrates (CDS-Gigantic)' (4AD) *'38': McCarthy: 'Should The Bible Be Banned (12 inch)' (September) *''(JP: 'I was very very pleased to see this at number 37. Once again, I felt it should have been higher, but that's just me own personal view, and one of few sessions that got in.')'' *'37': Shalawambe, 'Samora Machel' (Peel Session) *''(JP: 'First Zambian band to make the Festive Fifty. Of course, whenever I say anything absolute like that, there's always somebody on the phone straight away saying, "No, you're wrong about that, in fact"'.)'' *'36': Fall, 'Jerusalem (LP-I Am Kurious Oranj)' (Beggars Banquet) *''(JP: 'While that was going on, I took a phone call from somebody saying would I stop playing that and play something by Cliff Richard? Well, so far, there's been none of Cliff's records in the Festive Fifty, but who can tell what is to come?')'' *'File d' cuts in during above track *'35': Stump, 'Charlton Heston (LP-A Fierce Pancake)' (Ensign) *''(JP: 'Never an especial favourite of mine, but one that you cared for enough to put it in at 35 in the Festive Fifty.')'' *'34': Pooh Sticks: 'On Tape (LP-Alan McGee)' (Fierce) *'33': James: 'What For (LP-Strip-mine)' (Blanco Y Negro/Sire) *'32': Spit, 'Road Pizza (12 inch)' (Nailed To Sound) *''(JP: 'I think I might well have been tempted to vote for that meself.')'' *''(JP: 'Thanks very much for listening, and have a good Christmas weekend. Goodnight.')'' File ;Name *a) and b) 21st December 88 parts 1 & 2 *c) JP19881221.mp3 *d) John Peel F50 21.12.88 last 20 minutes.mp3 *e) John Peel 27th December 1988 ;Length *a) 01:06:49 *b) 00:46:45 *c) 01:58:41 *d) 01:05:53 (to 20:08) (continues with news and Nicky Campbell *e) 01:11:13 (to 17:36) ;Other *a) and b) Slightly brittle quality evident on this recording. *A high quality version of the chart rundown from #40-#32 is available in the 'Festive 50s' folder of IAP's Tapes, but is mislabelled (it can be found in the sub-folder '1987' and file name F50_1987_4031). *d) Many thanks to Charlie D *e) Many thanks to gdgdb. Slightly clearer sound than File a/c. ;Available *a,b) Mediafire *c) Mooo Thanks to Ray b for this complete recording *d) Mooo *e) Youtube Category:1988 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category:Festive Fifty